What can you see beyond Valentine's Day?
by Eros Black
Summary: It's Valentine's day and Sakura and Syaoran have not yet got their own date for one Valentine Party. Unknown that the two of them are in the same party, Sakura meets Syaoran in a boardwalk in the lake and...
1. The Glistening Lake of Hope

Chapter I- Beyond the Glistening Lake of Hope  
  
February 13 (Sakura's POV)  
  
Valentine. The most miserable day of the whole year. With so many people kissing, giving anonymous letters and goofing around the whole street with heart-shaped cards and teddy bears. Saint Valentine wasn't easily that nice to me either; he never gave me an eligible man to be with (not exactly like Touya) nor he never gave me 'that special someone'. All he gave me was just a miserable day.  
  
"Sakura, aren't you getting ready for the Valentine's Day Party?" Asked Tomoyo as she mended her clothes made from silk and satin.  
  
"Not yet, Tomoyo." I replied. "It's just that I don't have a boy-friend yet in Valentine's!" Now I really exclaimed a lot. At least just a little.  
  
"Didn't you have the courage to ask one of the boys in our high school class?" She sweetly asked.  
  
"And what about Li Syaoran? Did you still miss him even if he was in a different school than ours?" Tomoyo asked. I still feel that I like Li-I mean Syaoran-but I don't really love him. We were over, a long time ago.  
  
And how could I find a new boyfriend if everybody in our high school class were very lame? Except for Tomoyo's boyfriend, Eriol. "Before I could forget, are you dating Eriol?" I blurted out.  
  
"I was hoping you would say that, yes absolutely." Tomoyo said dreamily. She is one lucky dog. And me? There's no way a young man could fall in love with me!  
  
"Sakura, maybe you could try." Tomoyo said. Oh, sure, I could really try! If I have the courage.  
  
That afternoon, which was the day before the real party would came, Tomoyo stopped by to bring the clothes she made for me for the dance. I was stunned of the beauty of the dress; it was like made of gold, silver and bronze. I was amazed for a while with its pink beauty but then my amazement came into sadness.  
  
"Tomoyo, I cannot accept the dress that you specially made for me." I shrugged. "It's very useless because I don't have a date in the party."  
  
"Sakura, I feel bad about you. But I know that this dress is priceless because I have faith that you will find an eligible boy. or a man." She said as she patted my back.  
  
"Well, it's worth a try." I replied sadly as I took the satin and silk dress.  
February 14, Valentine Morning (Syaoran's POV)  
  
"Oh, I hate Valentine's Day" I exclaimed to Mei Ling as she said with her dreamy eyes about her new boyfriend, Kamui Savaze- what-is-that-next-long- name-after-that.  
  
"He is Kamui Savaze Chioravasdeminsky, Syaoran! Please pay respect to my boyfriend, he's the ambassador of Yugoslavia!" Mei Ling said.  
  
What's the importance of having a girlfriend anyway? Some girls just leave they're boyfriends and fly away with another one!  
  
"At least I got a date with the Valentine's Party this evening. You'll never know some Ms. Beautiful will come right at you." Mei Ling answered. She was almost right, but I really didn't like Valentine's at all.  
That night in the Party (Sakura's POV)  
  
"Tomoyo, I'm helpless in here!" I grumbled as I saw everybody in the gang, Yamazaki, Rika, Tomoyo (Of course) has their own dates.  
  
"You have to wait for a while, Sakura." Eriol said as he sat beside his girlfriend, Tomoyo.  
  
"He's right. Patience, my friend. Just enjoy yourself." Tomoyo said then Eriol asked Tomoyo if they could dance, which left me in the table alone. Why do friends never do such things to their friend's romance problems? I quickly stood up, looking at some place to be alone. Some places weren't helpful. Some are very helpful, but some are very gruesome (because of the big hearts combined with the red decorations) and some were just plain. But then I found a place, in the park outside, and a big boardwalk connecting to the beautiful lake greeted me.  
  
"This must be my peace and quiet." I whispered to myself. As I saw the picturesque view of the woods beyond the glistening lake.  
  
"This maybe my peace and quiet too." I heard a whisper in my back. The voice was very familiar. As I looked at my back it was the boy- Li Syaoran himself. 


	2. Surprises

Chapter II- A Surprise (Sakura's POV)  
  
"Syaoran!" I said. I was very staggered that Syaoran himself has come to the party.  
  
"Hi, Sakura." Syaoran said. "I missed you a lot- and the other's too."  
  
I was purely shocked. For the past four years that I haven't seen him, I've been talking face-to-face with my ex-boyfriend. My cheeks were almost red, and I couldn't speak for myself, did that mean I still miss him too?  
  
"Don't you have a date, Sakura?" Syaoran said as I saw his cheeks redden. He was tall, almost the height of Touya when he was just in High School, young, mature and obviously knowledgeable.  
  
"Don't you have a date, Sakura?" I heard him ask again while my daydreams popped out of nowhere. "No, not yet," I answered. I didn't feel mortified; I think he didn't have a date in this party either. So (to make sure) I asked him his question; which he didn't answer. I'm very sure he doesn't want to talk about it so I marked myself to check what I'm going to say next.  
  
"Well, in that case," I replied. "Maybe if you really have one, I could leave in here. She might have been waiting for you." I said, hoping to get an answer.  
  
"Oh, don't go yet!" Syaoran grabbed my arm as I tried to break away my self since my cheeks were red as a ribbon and I'm still bowled over to say anything. "I. I don't have one at all, Sakura." He timidly said.  
  
"We could talk for a while in here Sakura." He said as he sat down the edge of the boardwalk. I was standing behind him as he sat down and takes a look at the view.  
  
"Remember when we were classmates in Grade School, it was so fun, especially when you collected all of the magical cards as a Card Captor." He started. I still remember all of those days; those days with Syaoran. I was very immersed with what he said so I sat down with him.  
  
"Yes, I think so." I said. "My memories are still fresh with those days." I said, feeling the unease inside me. My heart was pounding so fast that I could hardly breathe.  
  
"About those days," Syaoran said. "I still remembered all of them, but my life has changed ever since I transferred to a different school with Mei Ling."  
  
"I understand," I whispered to myself, feeling all the anxiety of what's going to happen next.  
  
Still at the lake (Syaoran's POV)  
  
I heard her whisper, which made my eyes full with tears that I scrubbed out. I confessed to myself that I was still totally in love with the girl right in front of me.  
  
"Are you sad?" Sakura asked. I could still remember that, that were the last words Sakura said to me the last time we met. From the past four years.  
  
"Yes." I answered. My life was miserable in that school. I was totally left out of everybody because of how different I am from them. Mei Ling still became popular and got a series of boyfriends, and me? Not one girl. I didn't just like them, that's all.  
  
"Well, I really missed you two. Mei Ling and you," Sakura said, as she smelled the fragrance of the pink blossom just beside the grass.  
  
"With my feelings for you," I gawkily said. "My feeling has not changed yet, but I know you will. I just wanted to make sure that after the fight for the last four years." I took a second to take my breath.  
  
"Could we be friends again?" I finally said. She looked at me for a while. The last fight was very stubborn and juvenile. We were like children that time and we didn't know yet the meaning of love. It took a moment when Sakura finally said the words that gave me full of hope and enthrallment:  
  
"Yes." 


End file.
